


Moonlight

by ali_jade01



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and Oneshots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Reveal, F/M, Inspired, Karaoke, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Moonlight, Music AU, One Shot, Reveal, Reveal Fic, Roadtrip, Singer AU, Singing, adrien is oblivious, carpool, chase atlantic - Freeform, dupainbabe, dupainbabe au, miraculous records, moonlight song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_jade01/pseuds/ali_jade01
Summary: When the core four go on a roadtrip, Marinette learns something about Adrien Agreste that she never could have predicted...Singer au inspired by dupainbabe on instagram <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608610
Kudos: 47





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to note about this one shot!
> 
> \- It takes place in a no miraculous au  
> \- Adrien is a world famous singer with a hidden identity known as Chat Noir  
> \- Marinette is Chat Noir's partner, and known as Ladybug  
> \- Plagg and Tikki are Chat Noir and Ladybug's managers, respectively  
> \- All characters are between 18-20 years old  
> \- this is loosely based off dupainbabe's miraculous au on instagram
> 
> Thank you to dupainbabe on instagram for giving me permission to post this!

Marinette stared out the window, watching the scenery blur before her eyes. Her friends talked animatedly to each other about who knows what, as they had done for hours. When Alya first suggested they have a road trip, almost two months ago, Marinette had been beyond excited.

But then, there came the panic. As Ladybug, she had commitments to her recording label, but, as Marinette, she could hardly justify pulling out of the trip she and her friends had planned for ages. She hadn't even considered the fact that Miraculous Records would need Ladybug for interviews and shoots. Not until her manager, Tikki, called her just last night, explaining that the label wanted her in the office the next day for a debriefing of her upcoming collaboration with Chat Noir.

Tikki had been pissed. _Really_ pissed.

Actually, pissed was probably an understatement. Tikki had spent twenty minutes yelling at Marinette, something she rarely ever did, ranting about her unorganisation and lack of communication, further drilling into Marinette that, despite her new-found stardom, she was very much a newbie in the international artist industry. Thoroughly chastised, Marinette had apologised profusely and despite being verbally forgiven, she could tell that they friendship was going to be strained for a while.

And so, despite the joyous atmosphere, Marinette was feeling for than a little glum. Alya, Nino and Adrien had definitely noticed, but after multiple insistences that she was fine, they'd decided to leave her be.

However, she would have to be blind not to notice the concerned looks of a certain blonde model was giving her. Under normal circumstances, she would be too flustered to think about anything else, but right now? Right now, all she wanted to do was forget the guilt and shame that followed her like an incessant fly.

She stared out of the window until the world around her became a blur, and the voices of her friends faded to the background. She had no idea how much time passed, whether it was seconds, minutes or houses, until the opening chords of a very familiar song caught her attention.

Now, Marinette definitely wasn't deaf, so she knew that Chat Noir's songs were amazing. But, she had been there for the recording of pretty much all his recent songs, so she never really thought that much about them. But this one... this was one they had done together, and poured their hearts and souls into, so this one was... different.

"Turn it up!" She cried, successfully derailing whatever conversation her friends were just having. The car went silent, save for the music in the background, as all three people looked at her.

Marinette shrunk away from their shocked stares. "Please." She mumbled.

Despite her obvious confusion, Alya reached for the volume nozzle on the dashboard, while simultaneously swatting Nino, prompting him to return his attention to driving.

As the music filled the car, Marinette sighed, and let her head fall back against the head rest.

"Busy on the weekend,"

To her surprise, it was Adrien who began to sing along, matching the tone and pitch of Chat's voice almost perfectly. 

"Caught up in your own small world,

Well I might wanna see it then,

Call it hesitation, girl."

Marinette was now openly gaping as Adrien began to sing the chorus.

"We're running in the moonlight,"

His voice was so similar to her partner's.

"We're dancing in the open waves,

You're hangin' for a good time,

Something that'll make you stay."

As she stared at him, she could almost _see_ Chat, minus the mask of course.

"And girl you fall down again, 

You tell me you're all out again,

We're running in the moonlight,

Could you show me the way again?

Oh, no, no."

Adrien remained completely oblivious to Marinette's ogling, and to her surpirsed, Alya and Nino didn't bat an eyelash either. Could they not see how their friends and a world renowned artist sounded _exactly the same?_

Could it be..?

No. She couldn't be that lucky. Her best friend, and her crush _couldn't_ be the same person. Wasn't that the recipe for the ultimate love story? Despite her stage name, Ladybug was not that lucky. however, as he continued to sing the first verse, she became less certain. It was too much of a coincidence, from the way they took their breaths at the same time, to the way his face relaxed when he sang, exactly how Chat's did when they'd recorded this in the studio.

Hope began to bubble inside of her, and she struggled to shove it down. If Adrien wasn't Chat, she didn't want to build herself up for disappointment. 

Though, there was one way she could find out, depending on Adrien's perceptiveness.

But considering how oblivious he'd been when it came to her _very_ obvious crush, she probably shouldn't place her bets too high.

Oh well, here went nothing.

When the second verse came through, _Ladybug's_ verse, Marinette threw caution to the wind and sang.

Adrien's head snapped to her, and his eyes widened more and more with each word she sang. When she finished, instead of continuing to sing, Adrien just stared at her.

"You... you have a very nice voice, Marinette."

Marinette collected all her courage and spoke before her brain could catch up.

"So do you, _Kitty."_

He froze.

"My... my Lady?"

Marinette grinned.

Alya _whooped._

"It's about time!" She yelled.

Both Marinette and Adrien jolted.

"Wait... you knew?" Adrien gasped.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Well _duh."_

"But... but how?" Marinette asked.

Nino replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, Adrien's my best pal, so of course I knew, and then Alya also knew and well... we both agreed to set operation Adrienette and Ladynoir into motion."

Marinette was still gaping, her mind struggling to process the information.

But Adrien... ohhh she was going to _kill_ that cat.

"So," He said, leaning in towards her. "Wanna take me up on that offer for a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> So as you'll notice, the song used in this chapter is "Moonlight" by Chase Atlantic, with some minor changes to the lyrics to suit the story. Please give the song a listen, and also check out dupainbabe's au on instagram <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments are aprreciated!


End file.
